<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lesson Learned by DuncanDangerDuckie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073021">Lesson Learned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanDangerDuckie/pseuds/DuncanDangerDuckie'>DuncanDangerDuckie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackwatch Era, Love my cowboy, M/M, Ninjabean, Someone punch Fally!, i dunno, tag?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanDangerDuckie/pseuds/DuncanDangerDuckie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe doesn’t believe that Mccree could be a good leader on a tactical mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lesson Learned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Genji watched from the rafters as down under Commander Reyes shouted orders at new recruits and commented on their bad form. Genji, who was right above Gomez was currently going through the shadow maze and was pretty good at stealth, but in confrontation, his combat skills sucked, as he watched Desmond tackle him from the side. Genji got to witness Fally who was over on the mats with Mccree throw him flat on his ass.</p>
<p>“Wow cowboy call me anytime you want to get flattened!” Fally laughed and dusted off his hands as Xander and Zeek helped Mccree up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Commander Reyes didn’t even comment on his poor performance. That was <em> unusual </em>, something must have happened between the Commander and Mccree because they were not on speaking terms, cracking jokes as normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> It was only a matter of time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Genji walked in next morning to Mccree and Commander Reyes arguing with a large recruit crowd surrounding them.</p>
<p>“Please Mccree you are as tactical as Reinhardt is quiet!” He barked out a laugh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Genji slid in between two people to reach Moria, who was calmly sipping her black coffee ew and was watching the exchange. He waited for her to explain. “Our commander doesn't think that the cowboy could pull off a full tactical mission.” She sipped again. Genji was also on the fence with this one, though he trusted Mccree with his own life at this point, he would never admit to it out loud though. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine! A bet then! "McCree shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reyes raised his eyebrow at the call. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gather two teams, you lead one, ill the other, we pick a secret person on our team to be the target! Game ends when the target is tagged!” Gabe thought this over, made sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happens when you lose?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooooo!” were heard around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Jesse huffed. “<em> If I lose </em>. . . I'll do your laundry and reports for the rest of the month!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Genji’s eyebrows shot up,<em> today was only the 3rd.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if you win?” Reyes asked. Jesse smirked. “ If I win, I want no more morning training for everyone on my team and for you to owe me a single favor, upon time of request, must be completed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reyes skeptically looked at Jesse, he didn’t know what the cowboy would ask of him. He also didn’t make deals that he had absolutely no clue of outcome, but he already entered the lion's den. He could also tell his silence was making Jesse antsy. He was just trying to show off, and he would be taught. The hard way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want Shimada on my side.” Genji blinked at his commander's request. Mccree shrugged, “Fine. then I want-” He looked around at the crowd until his eyes landed on a certain someone,  “Gomez on mine.” Reyes eyebrows furrowed, he turned his hard gaze to Gomez who Gabriel could tell made him scared.  <em> Gomez was a new recruit, and his fitness tests were below average. He was basically a nobody. </em> Nevertheless he stuck his hand out and Jesse shook it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Training Grounds. Outside. Twelve-hundred hours.” Mccree nodded, grabbed his bag and left. Moria turned around and left too, now that the entertainment has stopped. Genji just shook his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Genji knew the teams were extremely unfair the moment he stepped into the training grounds. Most of the agents on their own side had extensive military stealth training, like Desmond and Fally. Apparently they were transferred to America from Italy as “extra support.” Fally was a stuck up ass though, he sees himself as Commander Reyes “second” in command. Pathetic.   There was no information about Desmond <em> which was strange </em> that he could find, so he was a mystery. The men on McCree’s side were more geared toward hand-to-hand. He knew his commander was a hard teacher, but this was just cruel. Mccree didn't seem bothered in the slightest though. Something was up. The training grounds were pretty large; they had an expanse of dense woods to run, and hide, and climb through. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure this is going to work?” Zeek asked once again nervously. Jesse just nodded. “You guys just need to follow the plan.” They all looked around nervously at each other. Mccree had trust in his team. Each group had three minutes to set up before everyone could start looking and tagging. Jesse was more worried about Genji than his commander for this plan to succeed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kid was good, but Reyes knew this was a losing game.  Mccree should have called dibs on the cyborg stealth ninja first. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This game was his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each group put up a good fight, but Reyes' team was crushing it. The news about the challenge had reached almost everyone in the compound. Winston, Captain Amari, and Strike Commander had all gathered around to watch on the monitors. The Game rules were simple, once tagged you must let your pursuer know if you are the “secret person” by head gesture or spoken out loud, then you will be brought back to their “jail.” Reyes’ group only had Desmond, Parker, Fally, and Shimada left. Mccree knew this was going to be hard to pull off. Out of his whole group, he had Zeek, Xander and Gomez. It was an hour and a half in when Zeek and Mccree got surrounded by Reyes, Desmond, and Fally. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mccree you need to run!” Zeek called to him. Desmond sighs and shakes his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you fucking stupid?!” You just gave away your target!” Fally pointed and laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Of course it was Mccree,  </em>Reyes thought.<em> Who else could be as slippery to escape everyone who tries to tag him.”</em> <em>Though . . . this was kinda too easy . . even for Mccree something was off. </em></p>
<p>They were in a whole stand off until Fally got inpatient both he and Desmond both charged for Mccree. That’s when Commander Reyes noticed it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FALLY! DESMOND! STO-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xander came sprinting out of the bushes and tagged <b> <em>BOTH </em> </b>Desmond and Fally!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A silence comes over everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fally, falls to the floor, gives his head a single shake and begins to laugh. Mccree, Zeek and Xander all look over at Desmond who also shakes his head no. They fill with dread. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was it?! <b> <em>THAT </em> </b>was your master plan cowboy? You’re more pathetic than I thought!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the confusion Gabe rushes forward and tags Zeek. He had a pure look of dismay on his face. He shook his head no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anger begins to rise inside of Zeek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “YOU SAID! YOU SAID YOU WERE A HUNDRED PERCENT SURE IT HAD TO BE EITHER OF THEM! THOSE WERE YOUR EXACT WORDS MCCREE!” Zeek yelled. Xander looked equally upset, but said nothing. Suddenly Genji came down from the tree near Reyes and tagged Xander. Fally started to pound on the ground in his fit of laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please Commander!” Fally gripped his stomach. “Let them stay and witness how fucking dumb they are to have put their trust in a prepubescent wanna be cowboy!” Reyes just rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Reyes in front and Genji behind, Jesse knew he was trapped.</p>
<p>“Ya know what <em> ingrate, </em> since I'm feeling generous, we both won’t move, you can choose only one of us to tag.” Reyes placed his hands on his hips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Genji felt bad for Mccree, it <em> was </em> a pretty good plan, just the match up from the start was never fair. He watched as Jesse sat on the ground and kept looking from him to Reyes. This lasted about twelve seconds before Reyes glared at Mccree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop stalling brat! You already lost! Wow for once I’m glad to be behind on paperwork.” He chucked to himself. Jesse stood up and started to head for Genji. Reyes slowly followed behind him. He then turned to face Reyes, and Genji closed in on the other side.</p>
<p>Reyes calls over his com to report back to his position. This silly game was over. Jesse pauses, lets out a deep sigh, and reaches out to tag Genji. Reyes doesn’t wait for a response, he just wants this to be over and done with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jesse tags Genji. Who shakes his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was one hell of a plan kid, I'll give you that but-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabe tags Jesse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You lost.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jesse’s shoulders begin to shake, he leans his head back, his hat falls to the ground and he starts laughing? Genji thinks Mccree has lost his mind. Jesse turns around and looks his commander right in the eyes and </p>
<p> </p>
<p>shakes his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone's eye’s winded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reyes quickly taps his com, </p>
<p>“PARKER HOLD POSITION!!” he shouts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is rustling behind him and Parker and Gomez come out from some bushes.  “I'm sorry commander. I was heading back as you asked, I tried to call back, as he snuck up on me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabe whipped his head around to Mccree who was dusting off his pants. <em> That's why he sat down! The sneaky rat was waiting for me to call it! </em>Zeek and Xander smiled, stood up and high-five each other. </p>
<p>“You sure you ain’t an actor?” Xander turned to Zeek who shrugged. Fally ran up to Mccree and grabbed him by his shirt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BULLSHIT! ZEEK SAID IT WAS YOU!” Fally shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Jesse blinked. “When?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fally opened his mouth . . . then closed it. Desmond's eyes widened. “H-he made us think it was him, he never said, he just sounded so desperate that we just . . . assumed.” All heads turned to Mccree who had a wolf's smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you know though!?” Fally’s grip tightened. “There were eight people on each team! It could have been any of us!!?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jesse sighed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it was down to Genji and Commander Reyes, who were both obvious choices, they were the hardest to be able to tag, that would have been too easy. Parker is known for his stealth, so obviously, he could have just picked a spot and waited there until the game ended.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Genji finally realized where this was going. <em> Holy shit Mccree.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Once I saw Genji tag Desmond, I knew a trained ninja would never give his position away like that, if he was the target. So that only left one person.” He looked at Parker. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you bet this WHOLE thing on a chance pass-by tag?!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reyes just remembered about his thought this morning why he chose to have Gomez on his team,<em> he was . . . barely noticeable! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Holy Fucking Shit.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel Reyes could not believe the stunt that was just pulled on him. Damn, the kid was good. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep.” Mccree smirked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly everyone started to appear in the clearing. “D-did we do it?” O’Connor looked over at Gomez. Xander and Zeek smiled and nodded. The whole group started hooting and hollering and high-fiving. <em> They did good, they deserved this. </em> Mccree thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Commander Reyes came up and they all split apart until he was standing in front of Jesse. He stuck his hand out and waited. Mccree looked at it and grabbed it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You win Mccree fair and square. Good job.” Jesse smiled “Thanks Jefe!” He was suddenly pulled in so Reyes' mouth was by his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This will be the first and LAST time this happens. Don’t get used to it.” Mccree just smirked wider. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A deals a deal.” Reyes called out. “Everyone on McCree's team will not have to attend morning training for the rest of the month!” They chanted Jesse’s name all the way back to the compound. He couldn’t wait to ask Gabe for that favor, he just had to think up one now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whelp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Lesson Learned</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to re-read this about 60 times and force friends to read it and edit it!!!!<br/>I still don't think it's perfect of what it could be .... oh well</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>